Project SCHWARZ Teil 5
by Mone-chan
Summary: ... und gleich noch ein Teil!


So~o! Nun ist ja wirklich viel Zeit verstrichen, seit dem letzten Teil! Tut mir wirklich leid! *mich verbeug* ^_^´  
  
... und wie ich feststellen muss, bin ich doch tatsächlich schon bei Teil 5!!! *froi* ... und wenn ich das so betrachte, hab ich noch keine Ahnung, wie viele Teile es überhaupt noch werden! *gg* ^___^v´  
  
Nun ja! Wie immer gehören mir die Boys von WK nicht mir und Geld verdiene ich leider auch nicht damit! *sniff* ^^  
  
Grüße an:  
  
~ Missingsam  
  
~ Cu123:  
  
~ Devil_Pan  
  
~ Alector  
  
etc.  
  
Wie immer noch schnell eine kleine Erläuterung:  
  
--- ---Vergangenheit  
  
" "Personen sprechen  
  
Personen denken  
  
~ * ~Zeitumbruch  
  
alles, was mit dem Projekt im Zusammenhang steht  
  
Project SCHWARZ  
  
--- Gefangen in einem Traum ---  
  
Stumm starrte Ryan auf den vollen Teller vor ihm und dachte an die Ereignisse vom gestrigen Tag nach. Außer ihm schien niemand sonst in der Konsumenta zu sein, sodass nur das tickende Geräusch der Kuckucksuhr zu vernehmen war.  
  
Hatte dieser Junge wirklich seine Gedanken gelesen? Oder war er schon viel zu übermüdet um überhaupt mitzukriegen, was er nun sagte und was er dachte!?!   
  
Ein bisschen fing er an, an sich zu zweifeln.   
  
"Nun werde ich wirklich alt!" murmelte er vor sich hin und musste daraufhin kurz schmunzeln.   
  
Alt ist wirklich gut! So alt war er nun auch wieder nicht mit seinen 23 Jahren.  
  
Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf, wurde sofort wieder ernst. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Zwar taten ihm diese Kinder leid und er hatte schon ab und zu mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihnen zur Flucht zu verhelfen, wohl wissend, was er alles damit aufs spiel setzen würde. Doch konnte man wirklich 12 "infizierte" Kinder einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Mit Sicherheit nicht ... und da war noch so ein komisches Gefühl in ihm. Er konnte es nicht richtig deuten, aber er wusste, dass er forschen wollte ... wissen, was das Serum ist ... und wieso dieser Junge seine Gedanken gelesen hatte!!!  
  
Es war nicht nur der Orangehaarige der ihm Sorgen machte, auch die DNA-Muster der anderen Kinder machte ihm zu schaffen. Eindeutig gab es da einige kleine Veränderungen - kaum merklich - aber sie waren da.  
  
Das Serum zeigte allmählich Wirkung und es war Zeit zu handeln. Diese von Professor Cranbury heruntergespielte "Vorfälle" waren kein ZUfall gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Und schon allein aus diesem Grund würde er weiterforschen ... er musste es! Für sich selbst und für die Kinder, welche sichtlich Angst hatten ... vor was konnte er selbst nicht sagen, aber er wollte es herrausfinden. (Anm: O.K.! Warum werden die Kinder wohl Angst haben??? Hätt ich in so einer Situation wahrscheinlich auch! *drop* ^^´)  
  
Leise seufzte er in den leeren Speisesaal und fiel dann regelrecht über das Essen her. Danach begab er sich wieder in den Beobachtungsraum, überprüfte ganz genau die EEGs (Anm: EEG ist die Abkürzung von Elektroenzephalogramm ... und soweit ich im Unterricht aufgepasst habe, werden dabei die Aktionsströme des Gehirns aufgezeichnet. ^^´) und beobachtete anschließend die friedlich schlafenden Kinder, so als würde er über ihren Schlaf wachen.  
  
Einige Stunden später:  
  
Kurz verzog der Orangehaarige sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und runzelte die Stirn. Unter den geschlossenen Augenlidern konnte man deutlich die Bewegungen seiner Augen wahrnehmen. Er schien zu träumen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Ryans Lippen, als er den Kleinen so friedlich vor sich sah.  
  
"Träum schön" flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr und strich einige orangene Strähnen aus dessen Gesicht.  
  
... du hast es verdient! fügte er noch in Gedanken dazu und warf flüchtig dem EEG-Monitor einen kurzen Blick zu. Es schien zu reagieren -- Ein Traum!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Wasser!?! Überall ... soweit das Auge reicht - egal wo er auch hinschaute, da war Wasser. Blau und silbrigglänzend, den leichten salzigen Geschmack von Meeressalz auf seinen Lippen ...  
  
Wo bin ich hier? verwundert sah sich der Orangehaarige um. Eine gespennstische Stille umgab ihn, hüllte ihn vollkommen ein. Wo sollte er hin? Was sollte er tun?  
  
Von weit her hörte er Stimmen. Langsam drehte er sich in deren Richtung. Stumme, erstickende Schreie ... Rufe ... er konnte Sie nicht genau deuten. Was wollten Sie? Riefen sie etwa ihn? Angestreng versuchte er ihnen zu lauschen, doch durch die Stille klangen die Laute eher dumpf und von ihm weit entfernt. So sehr er auch wollte, er konnte die Laute nicht deuten.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde über seinen Rücken ... Angstschweis bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Ein solches Gefühl hatte er noch nie verspürt. Was war es? Deutlich mekrte er, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen - sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollte.  
  
Er hatte Angst!!! ... Angst sich umzudrehen. Irgendetwas war hinter ihm ... er wusste es, konnte ES spüren - fühlen, wie ES atmete , wie ES seinen Blick ruhig und eindringlich auf ihn haftete. Was sollte er tun?  
  
Am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen und doch blieb er stehen. Wieso werden die Menschen nur von dieser sündhaften Neugierde getrieben? Mit sicherheit wäre es besser für ihn, wenn er sich auf und davon machen würde, doch das ließ sein inneres Gefühl nicht zu. ER wollte wissen, was ES war, was ihn beobachtete - egal was ES war!  
  
Langsam ... wie in Zeitlupentempo drehte er sich um - dabei eine immer größere Angst verspürend und das was er vor sich sah erstaunte ihn ...  
  
~ * ~ 


End file.
